5dsfandomcom_bg-20200214-history
Crimson Dragon
The Crimson Dragon is the embodiment of the Dragon Star, a god. Biography Ancient times thumb|The Crimson Dragon and its servants battling Red Nova. 10,000 years before the present days events, the Crimson Dragon along with Ancient Fairy Dragon, Black Rose Dragon, Black-Winged Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend and Stardust Dragon fought the Crimson Devil, Red Nova.1 During the battle, the Legendary Signer came forward from the ashes of a volcano and absorbed the Crimson Dragon's power, through Burning Soul, and uses it to defeat and seal the Crimson Devil. Battle with the Earthbound Immortals 5000 years before present day events, the People of the Stars , called upon the "Dragon Star" for aid to save their lands from the Earthbound Immortals that threatened the peace of their civilization. The "Dragon Star" answered their call and came down from the heavens in the form of the Crimson Dragon. The Crimson Dragon fought the Earthbound Immortals, with the help of its five servants. However instead of Black-Winged Dragon, Life Stream Dragon was present. The dragons managed to seal the Earthbound Immortals within the Nazca Lines. Consequently Ancient Fairy Dragon was lost, as Earthbound Immortal Uru dragged her in with it as the Dark Gods were defeated.thumb|The Crimson Dragon and its servants battling the Earthbound Immortals. Present day Fortune Cup thumb|The Crimson Dragon, during Jack and Yusei's Duel.The Crimson Dragon reappeared during Yusei and Jack's duel when "Stardust Dragon" and "Red Dragon Archfiend" battled. Once again in their rematch, the Crimson Dragon appeared. However, everyone was witness to it and with the four Signers present on the Cup, its appearance was more defined than the last time. Each Birthmark was clearly represented and the dragon's head also changed. During the duel, the legendary Dragon God transported Yusei, Jack, Luna and Akiza into an alternate dimension and showed a disturbing vision in which Satellite is being destroyed by an unknown force and in its place, a dark mark resembling the Spider appears. Dark Signers The Red Dragon God shows itself once again to the four Signers at Rex Goodwin's place as he invites them in, right after Yusei and Akiza's second duel concludes. Goodwin then reveals to them a secret concerning the Red Dragon. That being; according to Goodwin, some sort of "fate" has been derived from the Crimson Dragon's power; one that, to those who are Signers, cannot be escaped from. That same so called fate was the one responsible for that Yusei and Jack could arrive to New Domino City. After the King of the Netherworld finally revives and heads towards New Domino City, where the Condor Geoglypgh is, the Dragon God appears in the sky, and takes the Signers, along with their companions, to where the ultimate fight will be held. It also transports Yusei, Jack and Crow's D-Wheels. After Yusei defeats Goodwin in the Ultimate Shadow Turbo Duel, The Crimson Dragon arrives, using Majestic Star Dragon to gain physical form, and destroys the King of the Netherworld by flying right through it. It disappears soon after. World Racing Grand Prix During season 2, the Dragon appears towards the conclusion of the duel between Leo and Luna against Lester. As Lester's Meklord Emperor Skiel ∞'s attack towards Leo caused him to be blown off the riding lane, the Dragon uses a sphere that emerges from its claw, which ultimately engulfs the falling Leo, just to land him safely on a bridge that was below them. After this, it disappears. The Crimson Dragon influenced events to bring Jack Atlas to the Nazca region in order for him to learn something new.1 Towards the end of the ritual Duel between the Familiar of Red Nova and Jack Atlas, Red Nova appeared summoned by his servant wanting to take Jack. However the Crimson Dragon appeared and protected Jack. Greiger and Max identified the dragon as the shrine's protector Quetzalcoatl. Jack used the ability "Burning Soul" to capture Red Nova and transfer its power into a card, creating "Red Nova Dragon". After Jack defeats the Familiar, the temple comes crumbling down around Jack, Yusei, Greiger and Max. However the Crimson Dragon protected the four of them and flew away afterwards. Ark Cradle While on the 3 against 1 duel against Aporia, the Crimson Dragon appears again giving Leo his own Mark of the Dragon and releasing Life Stream Dragon from Power Tool Dragon.2 The Crimson Dragon also made an appearance while Yusei was Limit Over Accel Synchro Summoning Shooting Quasar Dragon. Team 5D's future The Crimson Dragon makes one final appearance at the end of the last episode, as it takes the Marks of the Dragon away from the Signers, their mission having been completed, and therefore, no longer needing them. Other appearances Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time The Crimson Dragon appears during the movie Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time, to transport Yusei Fudo through time to chase after Paradox who is in Europe, where Jaden Yuki is. In there, Jaden is assaulted by Paradox with Stardust Dragon, however the Dragon God protects Jaden as Yusei arrives to the place. Later it transports Yusei and Jaden to the past, to Yugi Muto's time, at the moment when Maximillion Pegasus and people are attacked and killed by Paradox with "Cyber End Dragon" and "Rainbow Dragon". Yusei and Jaden then meet up with him and after teaming up, the Crimson Dragon takes them back 30 minutes to the moment when Paradox arrives, so that they can confront him.